Handheld controllers are used in an array of architectures for providing input, for example, to a remote computing device. For instance, handheld controllers are utilized in the gaming industry to allow players to interact with a personal computing device executing a gaming application, a game console, a game server, or the like. While current handheld controllers provide a range of functionality, further technical improvements may enhance user experiences that these controllers offer.